El Secreto del Soukoku
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Hello , criaturitas del Internet. Soy Dazai, el mejor y más atractivo detective de la Agencia Armada de Detectives, en Yokohama. Soy Novio de un Enano alcohólico, de nombre Chuuya. ..Y tengo muchos secretos de pareja, que me gustaría contarles.. ¡Esto NO es Advertencia! : Chico x chico. [YAOI] Pareja: Dazai guapo Osamu x Enano Nakahara Chuuya
1. PROLOGO

. 🍎. : Premonición:. 🍎.

* * *

[Dazai narra]

Hola, primeramente bienvenido.

Ahora, una advertencia ... antes de que ignore esto y sigas leyendo.

Esta historia no tiene pies ni cabeza, así que no esperes que sea tan coherente mientras narro.

Si viniste buscando Soukoku, lo encontraras.

A mí me gusta compartir el paquete, no como al aburrido de chuuya.

¿Qué tal si empezamos por donde nos interesa?

¿Por qué deseo matarme tanto?

No, qué largo.

Mejor, ¿Cómo me cogía a Chuuya un "disque" ocultas de Mori?

Hmm .. Es una propuesta tentadora, pero ...

De verdad, tengo un suicidio planeado ahora.

Así que tener que esperar.

No veo, cuando se me dé la gana de actualizar ... o en el peor de los casos Chuuya, les contara.

\- ¡Dazai! –Oigo claramente, el llamado. Importa, no mucho.

Girando de lado, me encuentro con un enano con sombrero, muy chuuya para ser él.

Adiós.

* * *

**_¡Saludos Fandom BSD!_**

_Primeramente me presentare, Soy Nanariko. Aunque prefiero NANA._

**_Cabe decir que este es el primer Fanfic que hago de Dazai x Chuuya .. Pero fue inevitable ... Ame a esos dos_ ❤ _y aquí me tienen, jeje_**

**_Si les parece que Dazai está muy rebelde e infantil .. Es por eso justamente, tiene entre sus 15 años o menos._**

_**Asique, espero que aquí en más les vaya gustado. ****Dejen preciosos comentarios** ~_

_Y sin más que agregar, decir:_

**_¡BIENVENIDAS AL PROLOGO!_**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Como empezar?

❂〘 1: ¿Cómo mierdas empezar? 〙❂

* * *

[Chuuya narra]

— ¡Dazai Momia incompetente, ven acá! –Exclamo, pero acaso el infeliz me hace caso.

Se va corriendo, y deseándome suerte más de paso.

¿Cómo mierdas yo inicio esto ahora?

A ver, empezare por...

—El día que conocí a Dazai, bueno... fue el día más...

—No Dazai, "Osamu Dazai", ¡el amor de tu vida! –me interrumpe a una distancia de por lo menos 20 metros.

Tiene ambas manos en la cara, haciendo una especie de bocina con ellas.

El reborde rojo en mi persona, no tarda en aparecer y piso el suelo, haciendo que este se quiebre. Dazai, tambalea, cae sentado y me dice: ¡Sigo vivo!

— ¡No por mucho! –amenazo corriendo en su dirección, con el puño claramente alzado para estampar su asqueroso rostro contra la lona.

Dos años y medio después..

[Chuuya narra]

—Otra vez, esta cosa.. ¿Qué se supone que haga? –digo yo.

— ¿Por qué no les cuentas como te di; _Nuestro primer beso_..? –sugiere Dazai al pasar por mi costado.

—¡! –Le lanzo una patada, pero logra esquivarla a tiempo.

—Fallaste..-me informa.

— ¡Púdrete Dazai! –gruñía, apretando tanto las manos, en lo que deje que se remarcan mis nudillos, y parte de mis dientes rechinaron.

—Aún no he probado la momificación para eso.

Me dice, como un completo incoherente.

Si andan preguntando; ¿Qué le vi?

¡NADA! Justamente eso, no tiene nada de encantador. Es completo adefesio caminante.

Y un maldito entrometido.

Me doy la vuelta, con rumbo a nuestra habitación. Si Dazai menciono mi diario, es que ese hijo de perra debió haberlo encontrado de su escondite.

Efectivamente, cuando reviso debajo del colchón de mi propia cama, ¡no está!

— ¡DAZAAAAI!

◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎ †◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎†◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎•◎


	3. Chapter 2: ¡Estamos en Misión!

**❂〘 2: ¡Estamos en Misión! 💢 〙❂**

* * *

[Chuuya narra]

No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡Estamos en misión!

\- ¡Dazai! –Voy llamando, en lo que parece distraído hablando con el mastodonte de un metro de medio o puede que más.

—Yo me encargo de esto, Chuuya. Tú sigue ...

Me habla Chasqueo los dientes.

\- ¡Idiota! No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Dazai –suelto con irritación.

—Mi futuro literario de ingresos no es juego, ¡Chuuya idiota!

Nace en mi interior, esas ganas de querer descuartizarlo. Pero ya que esto significa tanto para él.

Suspiro

Empecemos diciendo, que desde la primera vez que lo vio, me dio ganas de matarlo.

Han sentido eso, ¿qué tienen un mal presentimiento sobre una persona con tan solo mirarla?

Eso es Dazai.

Una maldita premonición acertada.

Desde que lo conocí, jode mi vida. Ya no se ni porque razón ... o por el simple placer de molestar.

De hecho, desde que lo conocí ... me identificaron un sujeto idiota. Me gustaría decir que acerté en ello, pero no fue así.

Dazai es listo. Lo suficiente para jactarse de ello.

Tiene, como ve una vista simple. La obsesión insana de querer la muerte con desespero.

Al principio lo tomo como que era un infeliz con demasiadas agallas, muy confiado ... y un puto suertudo.

Pues a pesar de innumerables misiones homicidas / suicidas. El desgraciado, no siempre sale ileso ... Pero si vivo.

Además, cuando la situación supera lo cómico y raya en la tragedia. Dazai, está inconforme con el resultado.

Ser serio o debatir con él. Es algo que obtuvo, solo una maldita vez. Y puedo decir, que me desagrada.

Dazai parece un cabeza hueca, pero en realidad es un cabeza dura.

Cuando se propone algo, por más estúpida que sea esa meta ... la consigue.

Si se preguntan, si fui una de esas metas.

Lo fui. Y el muy hijo de puta, lo consiguió.

Suspiro Yo lo observo, aun de espaldas, con su saco negro colgando de sus hombros, y mi sombrero en la cabeza.

—Tks. Está tardando ...

Su charla con el portero de la fiesta privada, está siendo más larga de lo que me gustaría.

Espero y no este contándole una de sus ridículas historias.

Veo como Dazai, levantando las manos y saca el sombrero ... diciendo que sacara un ave fenixs de este.

Giro de lado el rostro. Llega a ensuciarlo con algún animal ... y juro que yo le ayude a acomodar su cerebro, de los golpes que tengan en la cara.

Siguiendo con esto. Dazai y yo, compartimos habitación.

No me enorgullece, de hecho, es un inmundo que deja sucio todo lo que usa, ¡Y dónde se da la maldita gana!

De verdad que no entiendo, el objetivo de Morí-san al juntarme con él. Es verdad que su poder es casi único en su clase, y bastante útil en lo que me respeta a Mi _Corrupción_ , pero no por eso me rebajo a decir que es mejor.

Dazai tiene innumerables cualidades para ser un líder ... Incluso a mi corta edad, no me sorprende que le hayan insinuado un ascenso al puesto de "Lider" de la mafia.

Lo que también significaría, que ya no compartiríamos una habitación. No es que me moleste ni nada. Seria dichoso ... pero .. En cierta forma me inquieta también.

¡No me interese donde vaya a parar ese idiota! ¡O que estará haciendo cuando yo no ··!

Sacudí la cabeza de lado, con un chasquido en mis dientes.

—... a quien le importa que estupideces haga Dazai –musito, con los brazos cruzados, ¡¿Por qué a mí no me importa en lo más MÍNIMO ?!

Volví a chistar los dientes, y eso llamó a la atención de ambos.

—Ah, mi amor, estaría impaciente –habla Dazai, y le enseñe mi dedo medio.

—Estúpido Dazai.

Ya colmo mi maldita paciencia, y eso que la tengo bien poca. Me voy acercando a ellos, algo tambaleante. Mierda con estoy estúpidos accesorios que traigo colgando. Sin duda, es la primera y última vez que me rebajo a hacer esto.

—Y es por eso, que el huevo vino primero que la gallina ... –habla la momia andante.

No espere su conclusión y lanza una patada en la cara al hombre que obstruía el paso, en lo que Dazai tenía los ojos cerrados en su explicación. Yo me reacomode la parte de abajo y escucho sus reclamos y el:

\- Chuuya, te vi todo.

\- ¡HAH! -

—Traes puestas las bragas que te regale para Año nuevo.

\- ¡Cállate, estúpido Dazai! –Grite

—Me enorgulleces, Chuuya –dije limpiándose una lagrimilla

\- ¡Es tu culpa en primer lugar, que porte esta porquería de ··!

No termino de hablar, ya que la mano del hombre, que supuesta-mente había noqueado, me ahorcaba ahora, levantándome unos centímetros (En realidad casi medio metro de suelo)

Los malditos zapatos de tacón se me salieron en mi pataleo. Puse una mano en mi cuello, y vi de lado como Dazai está mirándose la uñas, ¡Ese cabrón!

El reborde rojo, encontramos en su persona, pero curiosamente no conseguimos hacerlo con su propio peso al suelo, ¡Esto no era posible! ¡A no ser que sea un PUTO DOTADO con alguna cualidad rara de esas para que no le afecte mi poder!

Dazai, silbaba ... Maldición, ya veo porque Dazai se la charlaba, yo no ...

—Da-zai .. –decía con la voz ahogada. Pero me ignoraba, trato de hacer algo más que patalear, pero ya casi me quedaba sin aire. El maldito guarda pelón, perece reírse al ver que está logrando romperme el cuello, cuando .. De pronto abre los ojos, me suelta y caigo, sentado en lo que veo como caer de frente a mi costado y tiene enterrado en la espalda un cuchillo , y no es una navaja cualquiera, es de mi propiedad.

—Dazai ..- Este me arroja mi sombrero a la cabeza, dice:

—De pastel, hay trabajo.

Dazai va entrando antes que yo, por ese pasillo iluminado de colores, rojo, amarillo, verde y rosado.

—Espera, ¡Maldito infeliz! –Dije al coger los tacones y ponerme a correr a su lado.

Dazai no dice nada, hasta llegar al final del pasillo y estar a casi unos cuando pasos de la recepción del club. Yo me voy poniendo los catones a cada lado. En lo que Dazai no para verme con esa mirada de aburrimiento y reprobación.

Estoy por preguntarle, ¿Qué es lo que mira? ¿O si tengo monos en la cara?

Cuando posas ambas de sus manos en mi "pecho falso".

¡ESTOY POR GRITAR! Con un rostro de completa indignación, pero dice:

—Las estoy acomodando, Chuuya, de otro forma no engañaras a nadie.

Bueno, eso sí le creo. Con el ajetreo de afuera. Se me "movieron" un poco. En serio, ir de Encubierto, fue una idea pésima.

Vestido con un maldito vestido de mujer, escotado, de color rojo. Obviamente, tengo armas y demás, malditos accesorios como collares, pulseras, aretes, y el planchado de cabello, con las extensiones. No me quejo, tengo mis guantes ... PERO hermana mayor, ¡un momento! El hijo de puta de Dazai, está tardando harto en el "acomodar de mis ···"

Observe como el rostro de Dazai, esta gustoso en mover mis "melones", y en el apretujé también, murmurando que; "parece muy real".

Me dio un tic, en el ojo y lo golpeo, haciendo que su retrato quede calcado en la pared. Mientras él se despegada de la pared, yo me acomodo el cabello y el precioso y amado sombrero, cuando se me acerca, ya con la mente más centrada.

Y ofreciéndome su brazo, cual caballero para entrar.

—Acabas de darme una idea, muy interesante, Chuuya. Voy a considerar el doble suicidio.

—Cierra la boca.

Entrando, vamos a una de las mesas privadas, donde está claramente el objetivo, de toda esta charada. Dazai, se me inclina a un lado, y susurra en mi odio:

-: Protocolo "tierno y esponjoso", Chuuya.

—Te asesinare por esto.

Le responde cuando se aleja con una sonrisa.

—Lo intentaras. –Me asegura, acercándose al hombre, con alguna señal y luego señalándome al decir:

—Les presento a mi acompañante y mi novia "Chiasa Nakahara"

¡¿NOVIA ?!

Atención, por favor. Está a punto de reventarme la bilis.

¡HABÍAMOS QUEDADO QUE SERIA "La ESPOSA"!

Puto DAZAI 💢

Todos los hombres son iguales.

En su cama, ¡la luna y las estrellas! PERO en la vida real ...

—Cariño, por acá –me dice, moviendo la cabeza para que vaya como perro a su lado.

Este hijo de ...

—Ya voy –digo con una voz dulce y delgada. Fina, cual de una chica, ¡Puta adolescencia!

Ademas, también esta hecho de parecerme a una chica ... TKS

¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar bien con los malditos tacones! Y QUIERE QUE DE MEDIOS VUELTA A LA MESA PARA ALCANZARLE

Respire, y conté, mentalmente hasta el primer trillón. Cuando casi tres pasos, Dazai extendió la mano. Lo tomé, y el desgraciado me cargo, de forma casi inevitable mi rostro fue calcarse con todo y labia la mejilla de Dazai, mientras que el sostenía en sus brazos para que me sentara en su regazo.

—Van a perdonar, ¡Pero estamos muy enamorados ~!

Le voy a enterrar en el patio, unos tres metros bajo el suelo ... ¡No !, por ahí le gusta. Pensare en alguna tortura física ...

Puse la cara más irritante que tenía. Como advertencia, de que está llegando al límite de mi paciencia.

—Sin duda, es una gran belleza, Don Goku-san.

¿Goku? Alce una ceja, para ver de reojo a Dazai. Ponerse el nombre de un personaje animado.

Sin duda, es un imbécil.

Por otro lado, al girar mi rostro ... encontré una única cosa que valía la pena, en este mugroso local.

¡PETRUS!

Sin dudarlo, cogí una copa de ese exquisito líquido rojizo que me hace agua a la boca.

La cosa, fue avanzando entre mas bebía. Realizar el intercambio. Ellos el dinero en un maletín. Y nosotros, con el pasaje de información sobre el prototipo de Arma, para su fabricación, y obvia venta ilegal, fuera del país.

Ya se estaban tardando, cuando acabé las primeras tres copas, soltando un ligero hipido. Dazai, revisaba el dinero en lo que puede leer en su lenguaje ridículo de parpadeos y miradas, que me indica; " _La Mentira de las Flores Artificiales_ ".

—Vaya, vaya ... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dice Dazai cerrando el maletín, a mi costado.

—El pago no es satisfactorio –dijo, en alusión a que faltaba más dinero. Lo cual era una mentira.

Desde un inicio nuestra intención, no era dar la información. Era...

Me puse de pie, ya era hora de trabajar, de verdad ...

\- ¡¿Cómo dice ?! –Clama el hombre, rubio. Algo obeso, rodeado de otros hombres de negro.

Todo estereotipó americano.

—Nah, Dazai ..- dije y le pase la botella de vino —Cuídame esto mientras saco la basura.

\- ¡¿Dazai ?! ¿Eres Dazai Osamu? –Habla con evidente miedo el hombre.

La Port Mafia, es un gran y conocido enemigo.

—Chuuya, acabas de revelarme ... Que pésima novia eres ..

\- ¡Maldito Dazai! –Exclamo yo cuando el hombre ordena: ¡DISPAREN!

En medio de una balacera, hago uso de mis poderes para ir desarmando a cada uno. Golpe, patada. Les quitaba el arma y al suelo. Cuando estaba terminando con el último sujeto y su hijo los tacones, sé a mi espalda el quiebre de una botella.

Me gire a mis espaldas, y vi como Dazai solo sostenía la parte de la boquilla de botella. Mientras con su rostro de niño inocente, me dice: Ups

Apreté los puños a mis costados y mi vista se nublo por los mechones de mi rostro

—Chuuya ... -dijo, cuando aparecieron más hombres a nuestro alrededor, apuntándome con arma y luces.

Me fui quitando los artes, el collar, y los malditos guantes, seguido a ello, unas marcas negras y rojizas bajaron por ambos brazos y unos subieron por mi mejilla.

Dazai, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Por lo que cogió el maletín, se lo pone delante de la cara, y se deslizo para debajo de la mesa.

Yo pise el suelo, y las municiones gastadas del tiroteo anterior comenzaron al flotar.

Supo entonces, que "bajo la mesa" no estaría un lugar apropiado ... para resguardar y no tragar balas de calibre. Salió corriendo para la barra de bebida, ocultándose con afán detrás de esta con un salto.

Se convirtió en el nuevo tiroteo, ninguno me dio por el campo rojizo de mi poder impidiendo que cualquier cosa entre, yo en cambio los fui matando a cada uno múltiples balazos en el cuerpo.

En este estado, no soy muy consciente.

En realidad, ahora mismo no sé qué diablos hago.

Este "a pesar" de ser mi poder, no es algo que controle.

La forma " **Corrupta** ", es ocasionada por situaciones que me sacan de quicio. Y actualmente, estoy en entrenamiento y uso de este ...

La única persona capaz, de "detenerme" en este estado. Es mi compañero.

Dazai Osamu. Y su poder, de; _Indigno de Ser Humano_ .

Dicho poder, puede anular cualquier otro con el simple contacto.

Para cuando, llego a abrir los ojos nuevamente.

Tengo el dedo de Dazai, en mi frente.

—Daz ··· ¡Ithhee! –Clame, poniéndome ambas manos a la cara, ya que Dazai me pego con su dedo anular y el pulgar en medio de los ojos.

\- ¡Dazai! –Gruño enojado, cuando lo veo caer desplomado de costado.

Tiene sangre embarrada por todo su rostro, y parte del vientre. Al ver de nuevo, el lugar está destruido ... ya punto de venirse abajo.

—Mierda, Dazai. ¡Debiste detenerme antes! –Gritaba, entonces no obtuve respuesta.

Fui rápidamente en su dirección, acostado de espalda al suelo. Abre su traje, la herida no era tan profunda. Pero la de su cabeza, su parece grave.

Esta sangrando, la mitad del rostro de Dazai está bañado en sangre.

De inmediato, pegue oreja en su pecho. No hay latidos o nos los encuentro.

CARAJO

Con dos dedos, le cubrí la nariz, y fui a sus labios para darle respiración boca a boca.

—Dazai ... Dazai .. –decía, empezando las compresiones al pecho.

Lo mejor, y repetí de nuevo.

—Carajo, ¡Reacciona maldito idiota! –Exclama al abofetearlo.

Su rostro se quedó de lado, y la desesperación creció en mi interior.

—Dazai, deja de jugar ... Esto ya no es divertido ...

Gruñí y mis ojos encontraron arder.

Maldita sea, si morirá, sería mi culpa. MI PUTA CULPA

—Dazai, por favor ... –Suplica —Maldito, ¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti!

Llore, fui zarandeando su saco con mis manos en lo que gritaba.

No había nada. Un eco, y silencio.

Es que acaso ... era verdad ... lo asesine.

Y todo por una estupidez.

Las lágrimas, empezaron a empapar mi rostro, cuando me acerque al suyo.

—Dazai, no te vayas, por favor ... -fui tocando una mejilla ensangrentado, mientras miraba ese rostro inerte —... Escúchame, tienes razón. Soy .. soy un hombre pequeño irritable, pero ... yo te .. Te quiero ..

Me acercaba a besar su persona, cuando una mano suya sobre mi boca, detuvo el acto.

Y mire con incredulidad, como Dazai abría los ojos y sentaba a mi lado, diciendo:

No te pongas cursi, en un momento como este. –Se fue poniendo de pie cogiendo el maldito maletín —Aun estamos en horario de trabajo. Chuuya

Mi vista se nublo, nuevamente sentado en el suelo. Con un maldito vestido roto, la nariz sangrando y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas secas.

—... –Ya ven, ¿Por qué no se puede ser serio con este idiota?

—Ah .. Estoy cubierto de sangre desconocida en mi rostro. Asco, asco ...

Me pongo de pie, y descalzo voy en su dirección con un puño cerrado, para golpearle en la nuca sin cerebro que tiene.

_**Al día siguiente ...**_

—Chuuya, vamos ... por favor, .. –me habla Dazai a mis espaldas, en lo que camino ignorándolo por su delante.

—Vamos Chuuya, necesito continuación

—Tch, jodete.

—Ya dije que lo perdió, ¿hasta cuándo estarás molesto?

\- ¡No te ha disculpado, maldito mentiroso! –Gruñí, apretando aún más el sombrero en mi cabeza como símbolo de que no lo oiría más.

—Te explique lo paso, que es casi lo mismo.

—Deja de insistir, no lo haré más. –Dazai, se pone delante de mí, tiene una mitad de cara vendada, en una especie de parche en su ojo ... y yo tiene una cara de cachorro.

Aparte su rostro con mi mano, gritándole en advertencia.

—Utiliza bien el único ojo que te queda ¡IDIOTA!

Dazai en cambio, callo, yo fui caminando, cuando estaba atrás, él iba a desandar su rostro, de lado derecho, y me dice:

No estoy ciego, Chuuya. Este vendaje en mi ojo, me hace ver más sexy.

Doy un traspié en mi caminar hacia adelante y cuando gire el rostro para atrás, viendo. Efectivamente, lo que él dice. Ninguna lesión, en su rostro perfecto de idiota.

¡SERA!

Con más enojo, volteo el rostro, y dando grandes pisotones para alejarme de ese imbécil, bueno para nada.

Que meditabundo, dice: _Ahora, necesito a otro idiota que me ayude con las actualizaciones._

—Ah, claro, Kunikida-kun ~ -cantaba —Momento, no lo conozco todavía x'D

◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎ • ◎

**_Holo ~ Bienvenidas, de nuevo ... A esta historia._**

**_Espero que les esté gustando. Yo ando enamorado con él. Mi primer Soukoku_** ⇢ ⇠

**_Y como ven, la cosa va para largo .._**

**_Cabe aclarar, que el estilo de la narración será este ... de primera persona, y como reconocieron soy algo malo en las escenas de acción, y Dazai, me pega la flojera, okno._**

**_Mi intención con este Fanfic, esa hacer la transición de "Port Mafia" a "Detectives Armados". Como se vio en esos hermosos cuatro capítulos de la segunda temporada. Perdimos a Oda –llorando- También, es mi intención hacer "Lemon" en la historia_** (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) 9

**_Y como soy tardona y olvidadiza, y se me paso en la anterior actualy ..._**

**_Si quieren que en el siguiente capítulo, pongan en acción la idea de Dazai._**

**_¿Qué idea? Pues, la de: "_**_ Porque no les cuentas nuestro primer beso, Chuuya **".**_

**_-insertar votos A favor, en la caja de comentarios xD-_**

**_Ayúdenme a cumplir el sueño de ser millonario de Dazai con la literatura._**

**_No le digan la triste verdad .. - Autor = Más pobre que el papa–._**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido gente. Se me cuidan.**

**#NANARIKO.**


	4. Chapter 3: Primer KISS

💀◊〘3: Primer KISS!〙◊💀

* * *

[Dazai Narra]

๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛ ๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛ ๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~

๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛

_$$$$$$$$$$_ _d$$$$$$$$$$$$$b_ _$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$_ _4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$F_ _4$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$F_ _$$$$"_"$$$$"_"$$$$_ _$$F_4$$F_4$$_ _'$F_4$$F_4$"_ _$$_$$$$_$P_ _4$$$$$"^$$$$$%_ _$$$$F_4$$$$_ _"$$$ee$$$"_ _._*$$$$F4_ _$_.$_ _"$$$$$$"_ _^$$$$_ _""_ 

๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛

๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛ ๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛ ๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~๛~

Hola criaturas del Internet. Cabe recalcar que NO estoy molesto ﾚ(◣益◢#)ﾍ

Suicidarse, no es tan fácil como parece.

De lo contrario, ya no estaría respirando. Pero tiene que haber mucha gente entrometida.

Seguiré hablando de esto, mientras les paso el Pack. Vale?

Pues hoy, particularmente, estoy aburrido.

Bien, veamos, que tengo por mi galería.

Oh, ese fue un gran día. Chuuya, de verdad que no se lo esperaba. Pero no le crean a esa cara de indignado.

Es realmente un lascivo, que le gusta provocar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

La primera vez de Chuuya y yo, ajajaja ¡Fue tan divertido! Mas aun que me creyera virgen.

La cantidad de lubricante que tuve que usar en el maricón.

Este momento, fue tan épico, como cuando me disfrace de Monja, con el único propósito de hacerlo en la parroquia.

Esperen un momento,.. creo que lo tengo.

Y aquí esta.

Admito, que chuuya es mas vulgar que yo.

Pero no vinieron por eso, vinieron a por el pack. Yo se que si..

**_Soy capaz de ver, la perversidad en aquellos que son perversos_**.

Gran momento.

Otro gran momento.

Este fue un momento pelicular~ y cursi~

Y es este, digamos que tuvo algunos sentimientos.

Ups, creo que se me colo una.

Los celulares, son a veces algo difíciles de manejar. Por ello, prefiero los juegos.

Alguno que me recomienden en particular.

Ah, Se me olvidaba comentar que me quede sin perro que me ladre.

Pues aquella noche del "En-cubierto", descubrí que Chuuya también tiene sentimientos.

¿Pueden creerlo?

Pensaba que era un enano irritable, con problemas de ira.

Pero se le dio, por hacerme la ley de Hielo.

Veamos cuando le dura, kakakakaka

Continuando...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resistió, unas adorables dos horas. ୧(✘ω✘๑)

Sabia que no tardaría tanto en volverme hablar...

Después de unos incesantes mensajes, y ruidos irritantes en la habitación. Una típica pelea por "Sentimientos", una sesión de Sexo. Y todo arreglado.

Como dice el dicho, amigos... :El sexo, es la respuesta a todo (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง

Chuuya, simplemente, no puede resistirse a esta carita. (*¯︶¯*)/

Oh, esta imagen es antigua, pero me trae recuerdos... algo agrios.

Pasemos a la siguiente.

Mmh... chuuya. Admito que me gusto violar su hermoso trasero.

También recuerdo el día en que me disfracé de Chuuya. Aunque claro, primero revise que fuera de la talla correcta.

No quería tener problemas en la entrepierna.

—Mm... -apreté con una poco más de afán el celular, para buscar en la pantalla e ir bajando las imágenes

¡Sera posible que no encuentre lo que quiero en este preciso momento!

— ¡Dazai! –Oigo la demandante voz de Chuuya nuevamente. Sera que algún día me llame por mi nombre...

Lo ignoro olímpicamente y sigo buscando en el móvil.

Sentado en el suelo, y en la soledad de nuestra habitación. Con el brillo de la pantalla apuntando a mi cara, y mi único ojo bueno.

Uff por fin la encontré. Fue un cosplay, medianamente decente.

Oh, pero que veo aquí! Era lo que estaba buscando desde hace media hora.

Deje el celular, de lado. Y fui buscando dentro de mi saco una pequeña libreta rosada.

En la cual tiene en el encabezado, en letras dorados: _Diario._

Lo fui abriendo, y encontraba la letra cursiva con algo de falta de ortografía, con algunos rayones de tinta. La parte del primer beso robado de Chuuya, aunque técnicamente el primero no fue en los labios.

Bueno, cada quien tiene su perspectiva, del primer beso.

Si mal no recuerdo era la página 17. Tenía mi nombre tachado, y me adjudicaba el nombre de "ese sujeto". Pero vamos, quien más tiene vendado el...

Fui tosiendo un poco para aclarar la garganta.

—Muy bien, gente..

Ahora, proseguiré a contar la historia de nuestro primer beso. De la boca de mi amado...Pensándolo bien, debí poner en el título de esta parte "Primer Beso", y no primera vez. Algún día lo arreglare, mientras lo pongo a la lista de pendientes, junto a los 342 intentos de suicidio por delante.

Y veamos... aquí, dice:

—

**_Jueves, 14 de Marzo_**.

_¡Como odio a ese maldito!_

_Ese no debería "querer estar muerto", debía estar muerto._

—_  
_

Hago una pausa aquí. Nada más para aclarar, que ando de acuerdo con él. Prosigamos (๑˃͈꒵˂͈๑)

—

_¡YO quiero Matarlo!._

_Solo me hace falta la oportunidad._

_·_

_._

_._

エｴｪｪｪ ~џ(●ºДº●)џ~ ｪｪｪｴエ_  
_

_¡ESTO ES LO MÁS HUMILLANTE! ¡MÁS ASQUEROSO! ¡Y MÁS DESGRACIADO QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!_

**_Un maldito beso, ¡CON ESE SUJETO!_**

(;'༎ຶД༎ຶ')**_  
_**

.

.

_En serio, que nunca en la vida me lo espere..._

_Es como decir... maldición... Es que ¡JODER!_

_Como pude ser tan _**_imbécil..._**

—

Volveré a interrumpir, esta es una de las partes que MÁS amo.

La tengo subrayada, Chuuya admitiendo que es imbécil. Vale oro.

Bueno, estoy algo asqueado de la lectura, asique resumiré la siguiente página, en la que dice que sin ignorar mi perfecta magnificencia, va siguiéndome... creyendo que yo no me doy cuenta.

Awwhh, no es tan inocente, y perfecto. No podía dejarlo virgen tanto tiempo.

Sinceramente, es claro que sabía, perfectamente que me seguía... es decir. Llevo ideando, tres de cada cuatro de las tantas _técnicas de espionaje_ de la Porf Mafia. Para no saber cuál uso para seguirme.

Aunque nunca me fui por el infantilismo. Pero Chuuya, de verdad se creía un ninja.

Lo deje creer, que era ignorante de su paradero. Hasta conducirme a un árbol a las afueras. Buscaba algo interesante que leer, pues me canse de la prosa y el romance del libro actual. Me hace falta encontrar uno que de verdad me inspire.

Ah, hablando un tanto de ello. Mori-san, busca ascenderme, por mi trabajo en las tácticas élite. Rindiendo buenos frutos. Francamente, no estoy interesado. Pero tendría más hombres a mi disposición y me encargaría de los hermanos Akutagawa.

Por lo que me la estoy pensando un tanto. Mientras sigamos con mi "Admirador secreto".

Está en el árbol, por arriba de mi cabeza.

Chuuya, se toma demasiado literal la frase de: _Entre más cerca tengas a la presa, mejor._

Eso aplicaba, en otra clase de situaciones.

—Ah –dije cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mano con dramatismo contra EL pecho —...Estoy tan cansado de esta vida. Necesito morir con urgencia~

Hablaba para mí, supuestamente. Ya que entreabrí un ojo, divertido al verle colgando de la rama. Pues opaca el sol, hace mover las hojas, sin olvidarme de la silueta de su sombrero, moverse por mis pies.

—oh si –dijo abriendo los ojos —Si tan solo tuviera conmigo a la pareja perfecta.

Bufaba.

—Ah, ¡YA LO TENGO!

Troné los dedos, y mis ojos cobrando brillitos a modo de ilusión.

—...Puedo pedirle a Chuuya que se MATE –decía. Y luego chasqueo con la lengua. —Mas dejar este infierno mortal... solin~ Solito, se oye egoísta... Debería llevarme a Chuuya conmigo, así me divertirme aun mas con un perro en el Mas Allá~

Asentía orgulloso, de mi GRAN y BRILLANTE idea.

—Oh no... Pero, ¿Qué digo? Chuuya NO es lo suficientemente GUAPO para pedírselo a él.

Solté, y vi cómo iba usando su poder para flotar un poco más lejos de la rama en que se apoyado, acercándose a mí.

Yo me ponía de pie, comentando ello, y repitiendo cosas desagradables de su persona.

—Claro que no.. Nunca podría salir con un adefesio de nombre Chuuya, aparte de ser Enano.. Malhumorado..Y ES alcohólico le falta ALTURA para estar con mi magnifico Ser...

— ¡DAZAI! .-Gruñía y salto con sus manos para tratar de colocarlas al contorno de mi cuello, mas para eso. Yo me di vuelta y lo toque en la nariz. Haciendo que el reborde rojo de su persona desaparezca, y caiga en mis brazos.

—Me sorprende que hayas aguantado más de dos insultos, Chuuya -aludí.

— ¡Tu! –dijo exaltado al ver que me dirigía a él, sin la menor sorpresa — ¡Sabias que te estaba siguiendo!

—Eso NO es seguir –me burle.

Y él pone sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, diciendo: ¡Te matare MALDITO DAZAI!

Y es con esa frase, que me... roba el corazón ƪ( ﻬ )ʃ

No espere a que apretara el agarre, y bese sus labios con los míos.

—¡···! –En medio del silencio y la pasión, es que deje que solo fluyera nuestra relación emocional.

Al separar mis labios de los suyos, tenía su rostro de incógnita y un sonrojo peculiar en sus mejillas.

—Da···

—Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que los sentimientos no tienen ningún valor para mí –Vi que estaba por protestar, pero cubrí su boca de ese rostro que tornaba a la ira —... hasta que te conocí.

Vi en esos grandes ojos azules, el asombro. Luego me empujo, se soltó de mi agarre y salió corriendo, como la cenicienta... pero olvidando su sombrero.

— ¡Hey Chuuya! –dije moviendo el sombrero con una mano — ¿Y mi beso de Spiderman?

—Devuélvemelo, maldito Dazai.

Regreso en sus pasos para arrebatármelo, pero eleve la mano y tuvo que saltar para cogerlo. Sin conseguirlo. Lo bote al árbol.

Chuuya uso su poder, para sujetarlo al deshacerlo de la rama, y girando de cabeza, lo atraparía antes de que cayera al suelo.

Yo lo tenía, frente a mí. No dude de darle un segundo beso pero...

—¡agh! –Cayó de cara al suelo, y salí huyendo antes de que ponga de pie.

_...Y, hasta aquí. El Relato del gran Dazai, hasta nunca amigos~_

— Dazai Osamu.


End file.
